


Yours, Forever.

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED WITH THIS, wistful introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for seven deadly sins - Greed! In case you couldn't tell ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yours, Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for seven deadly sins - Greed! In case you couldn't tell ^^

Regina had always been a greedy person. Growing up, she was greedy for stories from her father, for the baked tarts the cook made and snuck to her, for any kind of affection. Cora starved her, emotionally, physically. _A queen must always be slim, my dear, nobody wants a fat girl. Don’t be so clingy._ _No one likes needy._ Daniel had indulged her. As The Evil Queen, she’d been greedy in her pursuit of pleasure, indiscriminately bedding anyone she desired, indulging her sweet tooth when she pleased. With Henry, she’d been greedy for his attention, and she’d basked in being the centre of his world. 

And then he’d gotten the story book and it had all fallen apart. 

It’s been years since then, and they have all been through hell and back. Figuratively and literally. Henry is hers again, willingly. He smiles and hugs and tells her he loves her regularly. Ok maybe she’s a little greedy for his attention, tempting him to spend as much time with her as possible, riding, talking about magic, making cider. He’s almost old enough to have some, she thinks with a wistful smile. 

“Mom, I have other people I have to spend time with you know?” Henry smiled, good natured. He pressed his hand to her arm to soften the blow as her face fell, just a little. “You know I love you, but my friends are going to the cinema and then we are camping.” 

Regina huffed before stopping herself. Ok she was being a little more needy than usual, but she was just feeling… rattled. It happened sometimes. Henry was seventeen now. Regina really couldn’t keep him by her side. 

Emma was more than happy to stay by her side though. She wasn’t going anywhere. 

A text. _R_ _do you want wine tonight? Henry is out._  

Oh, so Emma knew already. _Red please._ Emma knew what she liked. 

She was greedy for Emma too.  

Emma had crashed into her life and all she wanted was for her to go away. Now, years later, Regina thinks she would expire if she did leave. Not that Emma was going anywhere, she’d reassured Regina time and time again. Endlessly patient and sincere.  

It had been like the dawning of the sun, creeping up on her and then all at once Regina had opened her eyes. Emma was her love. Her saviour. Her knight. It sounded sappy but Regina was weak. She was greedy for Emma’s eye rolls, her irreverent treatment of all things "important," even if it drove Regina up the wall. Greedy for the heat of her skin and the pressure of her lips, of ten points of pressure anywhere on her body. Greedy for the smell of pleather and the outdoors. The timbre of her voice, her sharp, staccato words - so different to the low curl of Regina's own tone, the years of strict elocution and stricter discipline. 

She'd been greedy from the start. For the electrifying confrontations, the battle of wills, the single-minded attention of the blonde as they circled each other endlessly. As time progressed; for her trust, her faith - something Regina did not realise she needed from people. Not people; Emma. Greedy for her belief. The events of Emma being a dark one, telling her that she was not worthy, not capable of being the saviour... That had almost capsized Regina into a torrent of self doubt and loathing. But that was long ago. That was when they had both been deluding themselves into thinking they were only worth the men they were with. Everything was very different now. 

She was greedy for Emma in every way. For her welcoming arm, carelessly flung around Regina's shoulders when they walked together. The brush of fingers, that still send sparks of awareness up Regina's spine. The childish thrill when Emma gives her a knowing look and winds her fingers through her own. It's something Regina marvels at, the simple act of holding hands with someone. The fear of reprisal non existent. The fact that no one in the town gives her suspicious looks any longer - the suspicion of her holding their sheriff under a spell. She even gets smiles sometimes. 

She's greedy for the feeling of the blonde's warm, lean body in her bed. The sound of her steady heartbeat under her ear and the rhythmic expansion of her ribcage is as vital to Regina as her own heart pumping blood around her body. The soft sighs of breath as Emma inhales, exhales, as she continues to simply _be._ Regina drinks in the soft, solid press of Emma against her, behind her, the ever protective arm thrown over her waist, fingers coiled against the mattress. The feel of breath on the back of Regina's neck. She's greedy for being the _little spoon_ as Emma had sleepily whispered in her ear the first time they had gone to bed - the kind of gone to bed that involved teeth brushing and pyjamas, not feverishly removed clothes and gasps of pleasure. 

Regina was greedy for Emma's body. In simple touches and holds. All of it. 

She was jarred from her introspective love letter to Emma Swan by the woman herself coming through the front door with a holler. 

"It’s fucking freezing out there," Emma groused, shaking snowflakes from her shoulders and hair. That beautiful princess hair. "I got you that rioja you like."  

Regina smiled, glowing, and went to her love. 

"Hey," Emma said, slipping her jacket off before Regina snuck into her warm embrace. Regina breathed her in, face tucked into Emma's neck. "What's up with you?" 

Regina just shook her head and relished the feel of Emma in her arms, in Emma's arms around her shoulders. She looked up into knowing green eyes. "Take me to bed." 

Regina was greedy for Emma's body, spread out below her, above her. Any way. She didn't care. She let Emma undress her, kiss her slowly, deeply, before begging for more. She didn't want soft touches or softer words, she needed to be _owned._ Needed something more grounding so she didn't just float off in her own rattled state. She just needed to be touched. Taken. 

With a smirk and a look in her eyes, Emma pinned her to the bed and did just that. 

"I get so scared sometimes that this is a dream." Emma ventured later on as the sweat cooled on their bodies. She drew idle patterns on Regina's chest with her finger.  

Regina could only nod and tuck herself against the blonde, twirling some golden hair around her finger. She didn't talk, she just basked in the soft glow of the room, the heat from her lover. She was on the edge of sleep, things blurry and quiet. 

Emma's stomach rumbled causing her to exhale with amusement. 

With a smile Regina rolled over, propping her head on her hand. "Hungry, darling?"  

Emma eyed her speculatively. "Always." 

"Greedy little thing." 

"Hey," Emma narrowed her eyes, "you made me miss dinner." 

Regina smirked. "Well, we'd best get you fed then darling." They made their way to the dark kitchen, fingers entwined, light laughter echoing through the empty downstairs. Illuminated by the fridge light, Emma pulled Regina to her again, kissed her, stroked her hair and cheekbones. 

"Yours, forever." She kissed Regina's forehead, before bending to inspect what was in the fridge. 

She didn't need to look over her shoulder to see the glossy eyes and beatific smile on Regina's face. 

Forever wasn't long enough for her to satisfy this appetite. 


End file.
